Control of SCR catalysts is of increasing interest to meet modern internal combustion engine emissions standards. Feedforward controls are desirable to maximize fuel economy, improve system responsiveness, and reduce undesirable emissions. However, feedforward control systems are not capable of responding to disturbances that are not measured or modeled in advance. Accordingly, further technological developments in this area are desirable.